Luna en Crepusculo
by Serenity Chiba de Cullen
Summary: Esta vez la familia Cullen se enfrenta a uno de los enemigos mas peligroso que han tenido en siglos, aun mas temidos que los volturis, pero esta vez obtienen una ayuda muy especial..........
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo y Sailor Moon son propiedad de sus respectivas creadoras, las inigualables y súper geniales Sthepenie Meyer y Naoko Takeuchi. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**Hola a todos, heme aquí con una nueva historia, espero y sea de su agrado, en pocas palabras es un crossover, de Crepúsculo y Sailor Moon.**

_**Luna en Crepúsculo: La batalla entre el bien y el mal.**_

_**By: Serenity Chiba de Cullen**_

_**Prefacio**_

_**Bella POV **_

_**Siempre me había preguntado como es que llegue a involucrarme en cosas tan extrañas, pero jamás me puse a investigarlo a fondo, pensaba que siempre iba a llegar a la misma respuesta nunca había sido una humana normal y menos ahora, tampoco una vampiresa normal.**_

_**Estamos metidos en una guerra para variar, solo que ahora es más peligroso, estamos luchando contra la maldad misma y en otra dimensión.**_

_**Tenemos apoyo claro, esta mi familia Los Cullen, La manada de mi queridísimo amigo Jake, pero además tenemos otro apoyo, un apoyo mágico, extraño no? Yo también lo creo. La Neo-Reina Serena y su esposo el Neo-Rey Endimión, además de su guardia personal Las Sailors Scouts y un poder infinito algo que jamás había sentido, parece como si tuviera concentrado todo el amor que puede existir en el universo.**_

_**Solo espero que esto termine pronto y podamos regresar a nuestra propia dimensión. En eso siento que una mano calida y suave me toma por la cintura.**_

_**-Todo va a estar bien amor-**_

_**Yo solo asiento con mi cabeza y me preparo para seguir luchando.**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**HOLA DE NUEVO QUE LES PARECIO???? SE ACEPTAN INSULTOS, HUEVAZOS, JITOMATAZASOS O EN SU DEFECTO ALAGOS Y BUENOS DESEOS PARA MI. ******

**PARA LAS OTRAS CHIKAS DE MI OTRA HISTORIA, YA ESTOY TRATANDO DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, NO DESESPEREN Y TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE NOY A ABANDONARLA.**

**NO VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI.**


	2. Chapter 2 el viaje

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo y Sailor Moon son propiedad de sus respectivas creadoras, las inigualables y súper geniales Sthepenie Meyer y Naoko Takeuchi. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

_**Luna en Crepúsculo: La batalla entre el bien y el mal.**_

_**By: Serenity Chiba de Cullen**_

_**Capitulo1: El viaje.**_

**BELLA POV**

**Habían pasado 300 años desde que Edward me había convertido, recuerdo que tuve que insistirle tanto para que lo hiciera y definitivamente la palabra "NO" no era una opción así que yo con mi poder de convencimiento y algunas técnicas femeninas de seducción lo logre y ahora estaba en una de las etapas más felices de mi eternidad.**

**-Oye Edward-**

**-Si amor dime que pasa-**

**-Estaba pensando que tal si nos escapamos por ahí solamente tu y yo?- me le acerque despacio y con una mirada y pasos sexies para poder convencerlo. Aunque yo sabía que era imposible no convencerlo, me gusta jugar un poco.**

**-Y como a donde quieres que nos vallamos??Eh?- ja! lo logre, aunque hubiera querido que se resistiera un poco mas, quería divertirme.**

**-Pues estaba pensando hace mucho que no vamos de viaje, que tal si vamos a Japón- tenia muchas ganas de ver a los osos pandas, y de paso traerle a mis hermanos algún recuerdo lindo.**

**- A Japón? No tienes ganas de ir a algún otro lado como Italia, Rusia, La Antártida o algo parecido?- me dijo , pero yo quiero i a Japón, así que a Japón será.**

**-No Edward yo quiero ir a Japón, por favor!!! Si, verdad que me vas a decir que si????- y puse la cara de borreguito a medio morir que Alice, mi fantástica hermana adicta a la moda me enseño para conseguir lo que yo quiera.**

**-Esta bien Bella, pero no se por que quieres ir ahí, es un lugar tan extraño, pero igual si te gusta, no me opongo- si lo sabia, no se iba a poder resistir a mis caras, ja,ja,ja.**

**-Muchas gracias amor mio, que feliz soy al fin podré conocer esa ciudad- estaba tan feliz celebrando que no me di cuenta cuando Alice y Emmet habían entrado a la sala.**

**-Se puede saber por que estas tan feliz Bella?- pregunto Emmet. Pero antes de que yo pudiera decir algo Alice se me adelanto.**

**-Lo que pasa es que Bella quiere ir de viaje con Edward a Japón y el le dijo que si- dijo mi hermana la vidente. Como me desespera en ocasiones su don.**

**-Bueno y por que no vamos todos, así nos podemos alejar un tempo de Forks- Dijo mi hermanito Emmet. Ahhhh como odio que arruine planes.**

**-Emmet, yo estaba planeando ir sola con Edward- Le dije pero yo sabia que Emmet no se iba a rendir así que solo opte por alargar mas la conversación.**

**-Vamos Bells no seas así, ademas no te vamos a molestar, solo que nosotros también queremos divertirnos, es mucho perdir hermanita?-ah lo sabia Emmet siempre gana.**

**-Esta bien vamos todos a Japón- Perfecto ahora tendré que soportar a toda la familia en nuestro viaje. Bueno Carlisle y Esme no me molestan pero los otros cuatro, a veces quisiera que supieran lo que es la intimidad. Pero con Alice viendo el futuro, Jasper controlando tus emociones y mi amor leyendo mentes, claro menos ami, eso es imposible.**

**-Si!!!!!!! ya compre los boletos y salimos mañana por la tarde, ademas ya reserve las habitaciones en uno de los hoteles mas Lujosos en Tokio, así que todos a hacer sus maletas que nos vamos a Japón- bien, muy bien, así que Alice estaba esperando el momento, claro ya lo había visto todo, pero por que no me dijo nada la muy malvada.**

**-Alice??-**

**-Si Bella??- se hizo la inocente.**

**-Por que no me dijiste nada si ya lo habías visto???- la mire con los ojos entrecerrados.**

**-Este-se puso nerviosa- lo que pasa es que quería darte la sorpresa, je,je.-**

**-Mmmmm, sorpresa, como no, pero bueno que se le va a hacer exactamente a que hora sale el avión- pregunte para evitar enojarme.**

**-Este sale a las 4 de la tarde del aeropuerto de Forks, pero tendremos que hacer escala en New york, y de ahí vuelo directo a Japon.**

**-Bella, no te enojes, solo que no puedo evitarlo- suspire.**

**-No te preocupes Alice, vamos a hacer las maletas- ya que de todas maneras lo importante es que iba a estar con mi querido Edward.**

**-Bella- me llamo mi amor- estas enojada?**

**-Claro que no Edward, solo que yo quería ir sola contigo- le dije, era la verdad.-Pero no quiero arruinar la alegría de los demas- y era cierto no me sentía bien cuando mi familia se ponía triste y menos por mi culpa.**

**-Vamos a empacar quieres- le pregunte y estire mi mano para tomar la suya.**

**-Claro voy contigo a donde quieras- y me jalo hacia el para rodearme con sus brazos y me beso. Aun siendo vampiro no puedo dejar de hiperventilar cuando me besa, es algo absurdo lo se pero no puedo evitarlo.**

**-Edward- le dije- si seguimos así jamás vamos a empacar a tiempo.**

**-Y esa es una opción??- me pregunto, pero yo me di cuenta hacia donde iba su pregunta.**

**-Edward, vamos a empacar- y vi como hizo puchero, pero no me iba a dejar convencer.**

**-Esta bien amor, pero luego no digas que yo soy el aguafiestas- y rio por lo bajo.**

**-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, deja de provocarme quieres- le dije y quise sonar molesta pero no lo conseguí, solo logre que el riera mas y me cargara en brazos hasta nuestra recamara.**

**-Lo que usted ordene mi bella dama-**

**Hay como quisiera que Edward no pudiera deslumbrarme como lo hacia cuando era humana, pero eso le quitaría el encanto a mi historia de amor.**

**EN OTRO LUGAR Y EN OTRA DIMENSION.**

**POV SERENA**

**Estaba sentada en mi habitación, cuando Rey entro sin tocar, aunque no me molesta en lo absoluto, solo que me sorprendió lo que hizo.**

**-Que pasa por que estas tan agitada Rey- le dije.**

**-Lo que pasa Serena es que acabo de tener una visión y el espejo sagrado se rompió, no lo entiendo pero una energía maligna tiene que estar involucrada- lo dijo algo asustada así que trate de que se calmara.**

**-Calma Rey, trata de averiguar algo con Amy, y mas tarde nos reunimos en la sala de juntas esta bien- aunque ami esto también me preocupa, el espejo sagrado que Rey utiliza para vigilar cualquier cambio jamás le había sucedido esto.**

**-Si Serena, pero esto no me gusta nada- me dijo y salio directo a buscar a Amy.**

**No lo se pero últimamente han sucedido algunos cambios y Setzuna me lo había dicho, pero no esta segura de nada, sigue como siempre vigilando la puerta del tiempo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que habíamos derrotado al caos, y ahora en el siglo XXX gobierno la preciosa ciudad de Tokio de Cristal junto ami amado esposo Darién, bueno para todos los demás el es El Rey Endimión, además de mi pequeña hija Rini, es un poco traviesa como yo lo era en esa edad. Los días se pasan como cualquier otro, reuniones políticas, fiestas, en fin todo lo que conlleva el protocolo de la realeza, pero es tan aburrido, juro que si no fuera por mi esposo ya hubiera muerto del aburrimiento. **

**-En que piensas querida??- llego mi esposo, tan flamante y guapo como siempre, a pesar de los años aun me atrae profundamente, con ese cabello negro azabache, ojos tan azules como el mar, a ver Serena deja ya eso, y pregúntale que necesita.**

**-En nada, solo que Rey acaba de irse muy preocupada, el espejo sagrado se rompió y dice que una energía maligna tiene que ver con eso- le dije caminando hacia el.-Y le pedí que hablara con Amy, y mas tarde nos reuniremos en la sala de juntas-**

**- Bien amor, no hay que preocuparnos, veras que solo es una mala pasada, vamos con las chicas haber que encontraron esta bien- **

**-Si vamos- salimos de la habitación y tuve la misma visión que Rey tuvo.**

**Estábamos en un campo de batalla, el enemigo tenia a mi hija encerrada en una jaula de energía, la custodiaban 3 personas, solo que están eran pálidas, como si estuvieran muertas, tenían los ojos de color rojo, pero también luchaban con nosotros otras personas con la misma tez blanca pálida, pero tenían una diferencia sus ojos eran color ámbar casi dorados. No lo entendía que significaba esto.**

**-Serena, Serena, estas bien, contéstame por favor- me hablaba mi amor.**

**-Si estoy bien Darién, solo que tuve una visión, y quiero preguntarle a Rey si es la misma que ella tuvo- era raro pero me empecé a sentir un poco mareada. Pero tenia que saber que pasaba.**

**-Vamos- le dije a mi marido y el me tomo de la mano y fuimos hasta la sala de juntas.**

**-Vamos querida- llegamos a la sala de juntas, y ya estaban mis queridas amigas reunidas esperándonos. Cuando estábamos solos sin nadie mas del consejo, no teníamos que fingir el protocolo éramos solamente las amigas que siempre habíamos sido.**

**-Serena que paso, te vez pálida- era Amy la que preguntaba.**

**-Pues no mucho, acabo de tener una visión, y quería preguntarte si es la misma que tu tuviste Rey?- le dije y me voltee hacia ella.**

**-Si en ella había unas personas extrañas y pálidas, entonces si- asintió ella con la cabeza y agrego- ya averiguamos algo, pero no estamos seguras de a que nos estamos enfrentando esta vez.**

**- Y díganme que descubrieron chicas- dijo Darién.**

**-Pues veras Darién- dijo Amy- lo que pudimos descubrir es que las personas de la visión son vampiros, pero no sabemos el porque del color de sus ojos, además son de otra dimensión, es la misma galaxia pero en tiempos diferente. Además ellos están viajando en este momento a Tokio pero de su época- termino de decir ella.**

**-No lo puedo creer- dijo Mina- vampiros, es tan extraño.**

**-Pero que significa la visión, eso es lo que quiero saber- le dije a Amy.**

**-No lo se Serena, tenemos que investigar mas afondo esto-**

**No, no quiero otra pelea estamos tan felices, vivimos tan tranquilos, que no se. Solo quiero que todo salga bien.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**POV ARO**

**En una zona obscura estaba una sombra y frente a ella tres personas arrodilladas, pálidas e inmóviles como estatuas.**

**-Aro, Marco, Cayo, saben si esos vampiro que ustedes desean ya hicieron el viaje a Tokio, los necesito ahí para transportarlos- dijo la sombra.**

**-Claro, están apunto de subir al avión es cuestión de horas para que estén en Tokio, conseguiremos para usted lo que desea, y usted nos dará lo que queremos- dije un poco nervioso, ya que en toda mi existencia no me había cruzado con algo que concentrara tanta energía maligna, no era, era la maldad pura.**

**-Bien, muy pronto el cristal de plata, la energía mas poderosa del universo y su soberana la Sailor mas poderosa serán míos- dicho esto soltó una carcajada lúgubre, hasta a mi uno de los vampiros mas poderosos, me dio miedo.**

**No se en que nos metimos, pero si esto nos ayudara a obtener lo que siempre hemos querido, a los Cullen en nuestra guardia esto valdrá la pena.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bella POV**

**Alice era una maniática loca por la moda y por la puntualidad, nos había hecho salir de Forks 4 horas antes de que saliera el avión, aun cuando faltaban 6 horas para que partiera. Con la excusa de que si nos apurábamos íbamos a perderlo. Pero nunca pasaría eso somos vampiros, podemos correr mas rápido de lo que vuela un avión, pero no tenia caso fatigarnos nada mas porque si. El vuelo hacia Tokio fue tranquilo, nada fuera de lo normal, cuando aterrizamos en Tokio sucedió algo muy extraño, sentí, no sentimos incluyendo a mi familia una fuerza extraña, que nos jalo hacia el suelo, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estábamos cayendo hacia el vacío.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Gracias a Lyra Cullen y a Liebende Lesung ya que fueron las 2 primeras chicas en dejarme un review, gracias chicas por su apoyo.**

**Bueno aki esta el segundo capi de mi fic, que les pareció, espero les guste y si no pues ahí esta la sección de reviews para que pongan todo lo que piensen de el.**

**Nos vemos el proximo capi. Chao.**

**Serenity Chiba de Cullen..**


End file.
